The Trace Metal Analysis Core is a shared resource for state-of-the-art trace and ultratrace analyses of both metals and their species. The central feature of the core is a magnetic sector High Resolution Inductively Coupled Plasma Mass Spectrometer (HR-ICPMS) which provides unsurpassed detection limits, interference free accurate analyses while allowing high sample throughput. Additionally, ICPMS is capable of precise isotype ratio dilution analyses for elements with more than one stable isotope, tracer experiments as well as highly accurate isotope dilution analyses for elements with more than one stable isotope. Combined with chromatographic techniques, HR-ICPMS represents the most sensitive element-specific detection technique for different metal species. Method developments during the first four years of the SBRP program at Dartmouth College provided highly sophisticated and cost- effective analytical procedures for a variety of different elements and their species in a number of systems. Further developments can be provided in the future given new research objectives.